The proliferation of devices, such as hand-held or portable devices, has grown tremendously within the past decade. While the more popular devices among users may be mobile phones, other devices, such as language translator devices, satisfy an ongoing need in both personal and business settings.
Today, users may rely on, for example, translation pens or electronic dictionaries that possess language translation functionality. These types of devices may provide language translation based on a user inputting printed text, and may have a fixed set of languages.